Viss' Dèy
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Ce matin là, Akane Tachibana dérailla complètement et ferma la porte de chez lui à clef. Attention, fic contenant un débat sur la mer, des descriptions citadines hyper intéressantes, un duel à mort, un sauvetage de portière de voitures. YAOI


**Auteur **: Hathor

**Source** : I'll

**Rating** : PG

**Titre **: Viss' dèy

**Genre** : Sur la plage abandonnée, les bishos tous esseulés reviennent de cours et lala la la lalala…

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ici, juste l'idée et pour ce qu'elle vaut…

**Note **: PB fait pour relaxer Tip' pour son rapport de stage et né d'une transe passagère sur msn avec ma Tip' donc… et fini après le rapport de stage, logique -.-°° et publier encore plus tard…

**Note 2 **: Je suis très fière de mon titre ! Tellement fière que c'est dans les limites du vivable. Oui, bien entendu c'est de l'humour -.-

**Viss' dèy**

Ce matin là quand Akane se réveilla, il se prit à penser qu'il aimerait bien aller en cours. Cet événement assez rare pour être mentionné, le conduisit immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Puis vers la cuisine. Là-bas l'attendait son petit déj', abandonné là depuis les plus petites heures du matin quand sa mère était partie travailler ; il l'avala. Quand il sortit, les baskets à la main et son sac dans l'autre, l'uniforme débraillé, il ferma la porte à clef. Sa mère aurait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son fils ce matin là.

Il marche lentement en traînant des pieds. Mais pour une fois, pas assez pour arriver en retard. Le vent du littoral souffle faiblement sur Kouzu. Accompagné de Sumire, il franchit le portail du lycée en passant devant les représentants des élèves qui le regardent fixement. _Ce n'est pas lui, le joueur de basket qui…_ Quand il salue Kanemoto en arrivant dans la salle des casiers, il rentre presque dans un professeur qui passe par-là. Mais il le feinte machinalement, comme sur le terrain lorsque le jeu le passionne vraiment.

Au détour d'un couloir, il pinaille trois mots avec son moustachu pour qu'il lui file un gâteau. Mais il ne vole pas le paquet en s'enfuyant à toute jambe, le rictus félin et moqueur, ravi que les biscuits soient à la noix de coco. Non, il dit juste merci. Et il entre dans la salle de cours. Sumire et Horii le suivent de près en bavardant comme des pipelettes, sans s'occuper réellement de lui et des autres. Deux, trois choses à raconter, à mettre au point auparavant…

Assis près de la fenêtre, il écoute le prof et répond plus ou moins aux questions sans trop d'attention, ni de conviction dans ses réponses. _La façon de calculer la distance entre ses deux points A et B ? En prenant une règle… _Le prof s'arrache peut-être quelques cheveux entre ses doigts raides et crispés sur son crâne mais que faire d'autre. Akane, ce jour-là, regarde, observe patiemment le tableau recouvert de craie, a l'air d'écouter et tente de répondre…

À la pause, Akane s'accoude contre le rebord et regarde la cour vide se remplir peu à peu pour le cours de sport. Yamasaki se tient droit, discutant avec les autres élèves de sa classe qui lui envie ou dénigre son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Poste qui a sa valeur auprès des filles, quoi qu'on en dise… Kanemoto, assis sur un banc à refaire soigneusement ses lacets, veille assidûment et même avec ferveur à ce qu'on ne érafle pas de trop près :son équipe et encore moins celui dont il est le suppléant. Son capitaine. Minefuji serait fière de lui.

Et le cours reprend. _Quelle est la plus grande menace écologique de notre siècle Tachibana ? Godzilla… _Le professeur est chauve. Heureusement pour lui… Et malgré l'ébranlement de tous les élèves, le rire étouffé des meilleurs, les esclaffades des moins bons, les regards qui montent au ciel de Sumire, Akane ne dit rien, l'air d'attendre que le cours continue, que les chuchotements cessent, que le vieil homme spécialisé en géologie reprenne son introduction. Il attendait sûrement qu'on lui parle de séismes. Dommage.

Et la sonnerie retentit, bruyante et libératrice. Laissant les élèves rejoindre les clubs et les associations, les bancs et la cafétéria. La sonnerie semble ne pas faire bouger Akane. Mollement, il range ses feuillets en vrac dans son sac. Sa chemise n'est pas droite sur ses épaules et si Sumire était là, elle tirerait dessus pour remettre tout ça. Assis sur le bord de sa chaise, au ras du précipice qui le ferait irrémédiablement rejoindre le carrelage de façon brutale s'il s'avançait, il regarde à l'extérieur encore une fois. L'autre grande perche d'Hayamazaki est là. Takaiwa. Il ne l'aime pas plus que ça. C'est un sérieux concurrent de basket et puis il ne comprend pas sa façon de penser… Yamasaki l'aime bien lui, il le connaît depuis longtemps, ils jouent l'un contre l'autre depuis trois ans. Et puis, il lui a vendu ses premières vraies baskets. Il les voit s'éloigner de l'établissement. Le bras de Takaiwa autour des larges épaules de son capitaine qui baisse la tête pour rire. Akane pense sans doute à cette amitié particulière qui les lie, celle de deux adversaires qui s'estiment et se comprennent. Et puis la main d'Hitonari se pose sur son épaule.

Akane se lève et le suit vers le toit, là où le vent souffle le plus fort de toute l'école. Mais ils le sentent de moins en moins depuis quelques semaines. Ils n'ont pas de déjeuners, simple logique pour Hitonari qui préfère économiser pour s'acheter un nouvel oreiller depuis qu'il a crevé le dernier après s'être énervé dessus, et simple oubli pour Akane qui s'en mord les doigts. Harumoto aurait dû être lésé de ses biscuits finalement. Il sourit, l'air machiavélique à l'idée de le chercher pour lui voler ses gâteaux. Mais il perd vite son rictus quand il voit que son coéquipier le regarde.

- On va à l'entraînement ?

- Hum…

- Au convini alors ?

- Nan, pas faim.

- La plage…

Akane se lève, il aurait préféré le convini ou un resto de ramen. On ne se nourrit pas de sable et puis ça se coince entre les dents, les grains. Il attrape son sac sans faire attention, Hitonari le devance de quelques pas qu'il se dépêche de faire disparaître. Les escaliers ne sont pas longs à descendre mais ils font attention à ne croiser personne machinalement, habitués à sécher. Lorsqu'ils sont en bas, la cour est encore pleine. Ça piaille et ça discute, ça drague et ça flirte, ça court et ça ne s'arrête plus. Ils la traversent sans se cacher, la comédie est terminée. Personne ne semble les voir quand ils franchissent le portail grillagé du lycée, comme Yamasaki et Takaiwa auparavant.

Le vent souffle plus fort depuis qu'ils sont sortis. Ils marchent tous les deux au beau milieu de la route, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence même des trottoirs, ne se figurant pas que les voitures peuvent débouler à tout moment. _Qu'elles viennent un peu…_ Il leur sautera par-dessus dans ce cas là, Akane y a déjà réfléchi. Il peut le faire. Un camion par contre, c'est pas possible, il faudrait le contourner en s'élançant sur le côté. Et si il était sur un pont… Peu probable. Il rattrape Hitonari. Le vent soulève du sable des allées des jardins. Ils marchent la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur les boutons de leur uniforme. Leurs cils ne les protègent pas de la poussière. Ils se cachent les yeux entre leur main et puis derrière leur manche. Ils avancent contre le vent, le corps penché vers l'avant.

Les voitures se font plus espacées sur les trottoirs alors qu'ils s'éloignent du centre-ville. L'air est de plus en plus iodé, Tachibana se demande s'il va encore avoir les cheveux collants en rentrant chez lui ce soir. Hitonari se met dos au vent pour l'apercevoir figer sur place, semblant se poser un tas de questions importantes. D'habitude, Akane marche conquérant, toujours en tête. Pas depuis ce midi, il traîne des pieds en regardant les voitures, les arbres et les allées. Ça l'inquiète un peu, de la part de ce crétin, on a quand même des raisons de s'attendre à tout. Il est maintenant accoudé à une portière de voiture vide et regarde l'intérieur l'air avide.

- Y'a quoi là dedans ?

- Hum… des fauteuils, et un volant, un levier de vitesse et puis des pédales.

- Et c'est ça que tu regardes… Je savais pas que t'aimais les voitures.

- Y'a des yaourts aux fruits sur le siège passager.

- Ah…

- J'ai faim.

Hitonari attrape son coéquipier par la manche. Pas qu'il est besoin de lui pour aller voir la mer de plus près, mais après tout, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à cette pauvre portière. L'autre se laisse plus ou moins faire ; il crache, il siffle et il griffe l'air du bout des doigts avec un pseudo-air démoniaque et malicieux. Mais il s'arrête vite et marche derrière Hitonari sans rien dire, se laissant traîner par le bout de sa chemise qu'il regarde comme si elle allait soudain se déchirer et qu'Hitonari le laisse derrière lui, sans plus s'en soucier. Ça lui fait peur. Il craint cette idée depuis quelques temps parce que contrairement à ces idées folles et plutôt stupides dont il rabat les oreilles de Sumire, celle-ci peut se réaliser. Et s'il partait…

Les voitures ont disparu sur les trottoirs, il n'y a non plus personne dans les ruelles adjacentes, pas un chat. Ni dans les jardins. Ni nulle part. Juste des vélos cadenassés à de rares arbres aux feuilles rougeoyantes. Les rayons sont rouillés par l'air marin. Le vent a forci encore depuis qu'ils ont quitté le lycée. Mais ils sont sur la plage, en haut des grands escaliers qui ressemblent à des gradins de stade. Après tout, la mer est un spectacle à chaque instant. Qu'Akane préfère observer de près. Il saute trois par trois les degrés de géant pour se rétablir le nez au ras du sol. Il l'observe comme d'habitude, de loin et avec résolution : _le basket est la seule chose que nous aurons jamais en commun !_ Mais bien sûr… Et il se prend à esquisser la moitié d'un sourire hilare quand il le voit se carapater comme un crabe à l'endroit même où se brisent les vagues. Et puis, Akane l'interpelle. Pas lui. Elle.

- La mer ! Je vais te combattre ! Et aujourd'hui, je vais gagner !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais crétin…

- C'est entre moi et elle. Je la convoque en duel ! Mais elle remporte toujours la victoire… contre tout le monde. Personne ne peut la battre pour l'aplatir sur le goudron. Vraiment personne. On croit l'avoir dresser, dompter et finalement elle vous attaque par derrière parce qu'elle est vexée qu'on s'est cru fort sur elle. Traîtresse ! Vieille lâche ! Un jour, je te boirai en entier avec une paille géante !

Hitonari s'assoit sur le sable. Akane a fini son monologue ; Hitonari a compris toutes ses paroles, même la conjugaison bizarre et les expressions tordues. C'est rare. Il le voit courir après les vagues écumantes qui sonnent une courte retraite, et puis feinter le ressac et les algues. Il saute au-dessus des rouleaux. Toujours en uniforme. Hitonari le regarde la tête inclinée vers son épaule, le menton presque posé sur la clavicule. Il contemple l'étrange cabri entre les vagues. Il lève les bras et puis les jambes, secoue ses cheveux mouillés. Grimpe vers le ciel pour éviter un filet de ficus vésiculeux et retombe lourdement de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisse. Il s'avance encore un peu, la mer lui entoure la taille comme une amante jalouse. Elle lui a déjà pris son père comme ça. Il plonge sous les vagues pour ne pas être ramener vers la plage, vers son partenaire de duel habituel. Mais le combat ne dure pas plus longtemps. Akane se fait renverser par une lame de fond qui lui coupe les jambes. Il disparaît de la surface la tête la première. Ça ne dure qu'un instant avant qu'il ne jaillisse comme un phoque hors du flot incessant de l'onde bouillonnante. Il est revenu à quelques mètres de la plage et son uniforme lui colle au dos comme une seconde peau pleine de cloque. Les vaguelettes s'écrasent contre ses pieds nus. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en parlant tout à l'heure.

- Hiiragi !

- …

- Je veux une glace !

- … Je ne te payerai rien.

- Je vais m'en acheter une, ne bouge pas de là.

- T'as de l'argent…

Mais si Akane avait écouté, le déluge aurait fini par tomber ce jour là. Hitonari le regarde s'éloigner. Il pense à son coéquipier. Il doit être frigorifié avec tout ce vent et ces vêtements trempés. Et pourtant, il veut une glace. D'ailleurs, il revient déjà avec. Ça n'a pris que quelques minutes de monter les marches vers la carriole réfrigérée et écaillée du vendeur.

- T'en voulais une ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Trop tard, il voulait pas me rendre de monnaie sur mon billet. Juste parce qu'il était trempé. J'ai dû en prendre trois. Le vieil escroc. Il doit servir les yak'. J'en ai filé une au chien là-haut. Celle à la vanille. J'aimais pas ça. Prends ça c'est bon.

- C'est au yaourt… Il a le visage scindé entre perplexité et dégoût. Et pas la trace de la moindre envie d'y goûter.

- T'aime pas ça ? Aucun goût ! Prends la mienne.

Hitonari ne bouge pas, et Akane lui fourre le sorbet au citron dans le bec. Le vent s'est arrêté. Le soleil réchauffe lentement la plage, et Akane grelotte toujours la goutte au nez. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il éternue que Hitonari finit par lui tendre sa veste. Il s'en saisit après avoir virer sa chemise pleine d'eau et de sel. Elle termine en tapon dans le sable.

- On va dire que je t'offre cette glace en échange des baskets que tu m'as offertes la dernière fois. Tu as le droit de marquer ton nom sur la glace.

- Elle va fondre si je fais ça… dis… Hier, je…

- Bah marque-le sur le bâtonnet ! Tu le vendras très cher quand je serai connu et que tu seras le président de mes fans !

- Le bâtonnet n'est pas assez gr… Mais je ne serai jamais ton fan, sale clébard ! … Ne m'interrompt pas… Hier… Hier soir, à l'entraînement… je t'ai…

- Tu m'as embrassé vieux cloporte ! J'ai trouvé ça dégueu ! T'étais tout collant de l'entraînement et en plus, tu sentais la transpi, vraiment pas terrible… Non, non, non ! Pas terrible du tout !

- Que…

- Horii était d'accord avec moi.

- Comment ça Horii !

- Et Yamasaki a dit que tu avais sûrement oublié de réfléchir pour avoir fait ça et dandy moustachu que tu avais dû tomber dans un gouffre sans fond de passion interdite et que le destin était dur avec toi que ça soit tombé à ce moment là. Et puis d'autres choses à propos de fleurs et pollen…

- Crétin ! T'en as parlé à tout le monde !

Il est aussi décontenancé et écarlate que possible. Si la honte ne tue pas, elle est en train de le consumer à une vitesse grandissante. C'est peut-être maintenant qu'Hitonari veut perdre conscience et surtout disparaître. Disparaître très loin. Ne plus entendre l'autre pauvre andouille à laquelle il s'est attaché lui déblatérer tout ça. Mais ça dédramatise la situation. La veille au soir, Akane l'a regardé les yeux ronds et a fait un truc comme « pouah ! » puis il est parti. Il l'a quitté sans rien faire d'autre. Ou presque… Hitonari enfonce sa mauvaise foi d'un coup de talon. La veille au soir, Akane en partant l'a regardé avec son regard de félin tueur, et lancé quelque chose comme « Demain, je serai là ». Et effectivement, il était là ce midi ; à l'attendre. Trop silencieux parfois, comme en train de fomenter un de ces plans stupides en se frottant les mains, mais il est là en ce moment. Le fait que Hiiragi l'ait embrassé hier soir, n'a pas l'air de lui avoir causé de traumatismes majeurs ou alors ils ne sont pas flagrants. Difficile à dire avec lui. Mais s'il est sûr d'une chose, c'est que plus jamais, il ne laissera cours à ses pulsions. Et plus encore, plus jamais il ne se pointera dans les vestiaires de l'équipe en avance... Le moustachu essaierait de consoler son amour perdu. Quelle horreur ! Il est même a peu près sûr que Horii lui demanderait s'il n'a pas tenté de violer Tachibana pour assouvir ses excès libidineux. Tout mais pas ça…

- Tu pourrais retenter ta chance aujourd'hui. On a séché l'entraînement…

Finalement, les vestiaires ne seraient qu'une petite épreuve à passer. Il y arrivera. Horii ne sera pas difficile à éviter et le moustachu sera tout heureux d'avoir enfin le champ libre avec Sumire. Tout ira bien. Juste une question de timing. Yamazaki finira par comprendre et au pire, on lui fera admettre que sortir avec Akane n'est pas aussi terrible et dénué de sens que ça. Bon, Yamasaki, ça sera dur… Là, Hitonari, malgré lui et toutes ces idées confuses, se sent bien. Trop bien. Assez bien pour pousser la chansonnette comme s'il était seul avec personne autour de lui. En souriant à moitié bien sûr.

_- I don't forget this day… Ever and forever… This day…_

- Tu chantes quoi… _Aïe dompte fort guette !_ Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais réessayer, crétin ! Moi je m'en vais ! N'oublie pas ma chemise. _Eveur n'de faux rêveur…_ Que du charabia tout ça !

Avant qu'Akane n'ait le temps de se relever, Hitonari l'attrape par le cou. Il le rassoie à ses côtés de force et s'applique en conséquence à faire un magnifique pied de nez au sort et à la bonne fortune. A la honte et au ridicule. Au sens même de leur situation : leur relation n'a aucun sens, provenant de nulle part et sans prévision d'aucune destination. Enfin, il l'embrasse quoi.

Pour qu'Akane se dégage finalement l'air furibond en le pointant du doigt.

- Il t'en aura fallu du temps ! _Viss' dèy'_ toi-même !

**FIN**

Oui, missa est fière d'elle et morte de rire XD XD Oui, ça ne fait rire que moi ! Mais je m'en fiche ! _Viss' dèy'_ vous-même d'abord !

D'accord, j'ai écris 5 pages inutiles et sans intérêt. 5 pages de n'importe quoi et de nouille attitude. Mais de toute façon, il fallait que je le fasse ! Y'avait vingt fics du côté anglais et seulement dix-neuf du côté français… Oui, ça m'a fait souffrir d'un mal immense ! Maintenant, on est à égalité !

Tout le monde a compris le titre maintenant enfin pour les quelques clampins qui passent par là et qui ont lu cette fic… Bon si, vous avez pas compris voici la 'tite explication du Docteur Hati (moi donc) : Akane qui n'a rien compris à la chanson improvisée de notre chère tête blonde, décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de prendre ça… comme une insulte… notamment le « this day » que, ô malheur, Hitonari répète deux fois ! Bon en le déformant à sa manière comme d'habitude, ça nous donne donc quelques choses comme « Viss' dèy »

Et comme d'habitude, je hais la mise en page sans alinéa MAIS avec tiret O.o et je suis prête à entendre tous vos commentaires de toutes sortes donc si vous vous sentez d'humeur à me laisser une petite review pour me dire à quel point l'interrogation d'Hitonari arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe... bah, vous gênez pas, je n'attends que ça... Oui, la vie d'un auteur publiant sur ce site, se résoud à attendre des reviews. Je sais c'est malheureux... Enfin bref, laissez des reviews please, en plus j'y réponds ! Sauf si j'oublie... ça m'arrive aussi... -.-


End file.
